Al' Hallows
by Amy Christina
Summary: What happens when Ginny gets a job at a pureblood clothing department? and a women claims to be ginnys real mother? previously known as 'untitled'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. Although, I do own the Hallows family, which was created recently.**

Prologue: Old – Fashioned

Being poor in the wizarding world are quite tough, especially for a Weasley. Ever since she was a younger child, Ginny had been teased over and over again about mostly the same things; Being poor and just the plain fact that she was a Weasley.

Then of course there were the Slytherins, who teased her about being a "blood traitor." In fact she was quite lucky that Draco Malfoy had never told anyone about the Chamber of Secrets, because then she would be teased about that too. So the year before her 6th year at Hogwarts she decided to get a job.

Her parents, especially her mother, were quite against this idea. You, see, they were old fashioned and believed that a girls place was at home with her mother. Ginny had to get her favorite brother, Bill, to stand up for her and convince her parents. Eventually, she ended up getting a job at a pureblood clothing department that paid quite well.

**Authors note: that was the beginning how did you like it?**

**Miss Ginerva Zabini**


	2. Puzzled

**Authors note: so sorry for all you people that actually read the prologue that it took me oh so long, but here is chapter 1**

Chapter 1: Puzzled

Ginny sighed. She was working behind the counter today and the store was usually quite empty at this time, as it was 2 in the afternoon. Suddenly she heard the front door ring and went to investigate who it was. She took a deep breath put on a fake smile and said, "Hello and welcome to Madeline Clothing Department! How may be of service of you?"

The lady looked as if she was in her early 30s and was wearing a very expensive cloak. Her hair, which was put in a bun on the back of her head, was chestnut colored. For some reason or another she seemed to be examining Ginny. It was almost as if she recognized her or something.

"Excuse me miss but do you need any help?" Ginny said politely looking quite puzzled.

"Uh… No it just… You look so familiar, have I – have I ever seen you before?"

"Um… no miss, I can't recall ever seeing you before. Sorry."

"Oh please, call me Ms. Hallows."

"Of course Ms. Hallows. Do you need any help with your shopping?" Ginny replied.

"Why yes I do." And Ms. Hallows went on to tell Ginny her sizes and what kind of dress she wanted, and thus the awkward moment was over.

_**Two Days Later... **_

**OH – SO AMAZING OH – SO AMAZING OH – SO AMAZING **

"Why Ms. Hallows! How nice to see you again! What can I do for you today?" Ginny greeted as she saw the older lady walk through the store door.

"Well, when I was here I seemed to forget that I," - she paused, "that I had forgotten I needed a new dress robe for an event…

_**One week later after the above incident**_

**OH – SO AMAZING OH – SO AMAZING OH – SO AMAZING **

Ginny sat down on the stool behind the counter and thought. _Ms. Hallows has been in here an awful lot in the pass weeks._ She mused _I wonder what's going on. If she comes in again I must ask her._

And soon enough two days later at exactly 2 in the afternoon who should waltz through the door but Ms. Hallows.

Just as the many times she had been in before, Ms. Hallows had some kind of excuse of being there again.

Right before Ms. Hallows was about to leave, Ginny summoned up enough courage to ask the lady.

"Pardon me for not minding my own business, but is there another reason for you coming here so many times in the last couple weeks?"

"Oh no dear it's certainly okay for you to ask me that!" she paused thinking about what to say, "It is just that – oh this is going to sound so foolish but – I believe, actually I am quite certain, you are my biological daughter."

She said that last part awfully quickly and Ginny had trouble keeping up, but she did manage. So, naturally, she gapped at the rich pureblood lady in front of her until she sputtered out, "You cannot be serious!"

"You see dear – this is the reaction I was expecting, which is why I put off telling you."

Not waiting for Ginny to continue, she went on, "You have my facial features, and you have your father's eyes. That is the proof. You are a Weasley, I figured that out, and no Weasley has bright green eyes like you, they have brown, think about it and ask your parents dear." And with that she turned and left.

**OH – SO AMAZING OH – SO AMAZING OH – SO AMAZING**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **so how do you all like it? Comment! comment! comment! **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

I am really, deeply sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever. For all of y

ou who actually read my horrible stories, please forgive my foolishness for not updating sooner. 

Once upon a time I swore I would never be the kind of author who never updates and then makes a whole chapter devoted to an author's note.

But alas, I have become that kind of author.

Begging for your forgiveness,

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I**

* * *


	4. My life is a Complete Lie!

* * *

Chapter 2: My life is a lie!

* * *

Later that night Ginny was extremely quiet all through dinner.

"Ginny dear are you alright? Oh something happened at your work, didn't it? I told you it wasn't a good id – Ginny cut her mother off.

"Mum, am I adopted?"

Her mother paled, "What would make you think that dear?"

"Well for one thing my eyes are bright Green and no one else has the same color eyes as me."

"Ginny I told you before, you have your Uncle Robert's eyes."

"But none of us have ever met this _Uncle Robert _which you talk about," Ginny countered.

Her mother opened her mouth, probably to scold Ginny for using that_ tone_ with her when Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley spoke.

"Molly, I think it's time to tell Ginny the truth. Everyone but Ginny please go upstairs."

There was some protest; followed by the scraping of chairs as the Weasley boys went upstairs to their rooms.

"Now Ginny, dear, I want you to know that I love you no matter what you think about me." Her mother began.

Her father took over, "16 wonderful years ago, Molly went into labor a month early. They did their best but the baby was lost. At the same time, a very young lady had just had a child that she couldn't keep. That child was you. And I assume you can fill in the rest by yourself."

There was a brief silence; both of the parents seemed to be waiting for Ginny's reaction and it came. "So your saying that my whole freaking life has been a lie?" she said with a harshness that was all too visible in her voice.

"Ginny Molly Weasley! Do not use that tone in this household!" her mother screamed at her.

"Well, your not really my mother are you?" and with saying that Ginny fled to her room, passing all the Weasley boys, who were huddled on the stairs with extendable ears.

* * *

**Author's Note: so sorry that it is sort of short. in the very near future,i will atempt to make the chapters longer...**

**also soon i will post the next chapter..like later on today...**

**thank you for reviewing...****

* * *

**


	5. Author's note Please Forgive

**Dear Readers, whom obviously read this story,**

**It is to my outmost horror and dismay that I have decided to discontinue this story. The thing is I have come to a bit of writer's block, and it makes me extremely frustrated. I have no idea where the story Al' Hallows is going and nor do I have any idea how it is to end. Sure, her not being a Weasley is a plot, but I feel that I am in need of something more. When I write stories I need to know how it is to end up, like my story Wake Up, I know exactly how it is to end, and I feel that I need to reach and strive to meet that point. But in this story I know not what I am striving to meet so I do not write. **

**Again, it deeply grieves me to delete or discontinue this story but it seems that I have no choice whatsoever. However, if any of you, (if there are any readers still out there considering that I have not updated in forever) feel like they have a deep plot I may consider using it.**

**With much regret,**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I . **


End file.
